escaping with the summer
by kitkat2016
Summary: Ana is a 15 year old girl spending the summer with her family in a luxurious get away only to learn she's not just spending it with her family but another family she hasn't even meet. What will the summer unfold for Ana not just her present but possible future. MORE SUMMERY IN THE STORY !
1. hell hole paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own fifty shades trilogy ! only the story line **

**Just to make things clear tis story is called ' Escaping with the summer'**

**In this story Ana is a 15 year old girl on vacation with her mom Carla and her husband bob, and this is the last place she wanted to be. Things don't get better when Carla then tells ana she's not just on vacation with her moms new husband, but with a family shes never even meet before. The Greys. She wants nothing to do with her very close neighbors **

**Then she meets Christian.**

**Christian is a 17 year old rebellious teen who hates being on vacation. When all he wants to do is be in his room listening to music or getting into fights at school. When his adoptive family tell him he would have to spend 3 months of his summer with people his never even meet before, lets just say his not a happy camper. That is before he laid eyes on her.**

**Can Christian and Ana over come the feeling of not wanting to be around each other. Or will lust take over, and will lust turn into love ? or will it quickly burn and be wasted ?**

**" **Shit this is awesome." Christian groaned at the sound and comment Elliot made. This shit was anything but awesome.

" Elliot language! " Christian would usually grin at his mothers virgin ears but he was too pissed to even try.

Three months, Three months! Christian was stuck in this hell hole people called paradise. While he was sulking Elliot couldn't help but gaze around the luxurious condo that his parents rent for the summer. Mia was too busy preparing her outfits for the whole three months they were here. He wish he could be like his adopted siblings and be excited to be at the beautiful Bahamas but like he said he was to busy sulking to give a flying fuck about palm trees or whatever shit Elliot was staring at with amazement. The closer he walked up to the view of the balcony window he realized his brother wasn't ogling about 'palm trees' but about the almost naked asses of every chick on the beach. Christian scoffed at Elliot. Of course Elliot would probably bang every walking vagina on that damn beach.

As much as Christian like the view he only ignored it. He was the complete opposite of Elliot. While Elliot tapped every girl known to man kind. Christian would spend hours just playing piano.

All the Grey kids were different in their own way.

Mia was only 15 but a fire cracker at that. She had a gleam of mischief in her eyes everytime you looked at her. She had an innocent side to her which only covered up her mysterious ratio. She also loved anything with shopping or clothing. That's what represent her was clothing that's what she lived for. But Christian loved her all the same. she was like home to him. When His mother Grace took him in as her own he wouldn't speak or anything. His first word was Mia. She was his sister and he protected her with his life.

Elliot was another story. He was nineteen which was only two years older then Christian. Elliot was the party animal out of all the grey kids. Partying was what Elliot lived for. He was so full of energy when it came to everything. You couldn't help but like Elliot, Hell everyone did. Christian just guessed he had that personality.

Then there was Christian. the 'rebel of the bunch' Mia called him. Christian felt as if that was all that was to him. Christian knew he was the dark one of the kids. 'The trouble one' one of many adults called him. He knew he didn't fit in with his family. They were all perfect Carrick was a lawyer that was well respected. Grace was a well known pediatrician that was known to have a heart as big as it comes. and his siblings were Angels as far as anyone else knew. The only thing that made him feel normal was playing the piano. It was his whole being. To play hours of notes that come togeather to make a beautiful sound and piece. That was what made Christian fit unto the Big wonderful family known as the Grey's.

" Yo Chaney how's your room. " Elliot said barging in moving unto the window that Christian yet looked out in.

" Damn Lelliot do you knock? "

" we've been brothers for how long and you still don't know me? " Elliot said giving Christian a shit eating grin.

" Mom wants us all down stairs in 10 so hurry up and get your shit unpacked."

" Fine , is that all? "

" Oh yeah just between me and you there's a party tonight down by the beach. I figured we go so we can try some samples " Elliot said wiggling his eyebrows.

" Elliot you only been here for five fucking minutes and your already to busy thinking about getting a piece of ass? "

" Hey don't hate the player hate the game "

" Your going to be hating when your dick falls off from suffocating it from so much nasty shit you probably put it through "

I could see Elliot grin get wider.

" We're so getting you laid " And with that he left the room closing the door in its wake .

Christian pushed his earphones in ignoring Elliot's comment while the band 'The Black Keys' surrounded him.

xxxxxx

" What? " The grey kids said in unison.

" Come on Mom I thought this was just us? " Mia said her voice sounding whiney.

" Yeah how am I suppose to tan naked when there's another family right next door ? " With that everybody including Christian turned and looked at Elliot with disbelief and disgust

" what? " Elliot said innocently "Do you think all this bronze God thing just happen ?"

Carrick was the one to interrupted everyone's revelry

" This is a family vacation. So what if we just have some neighbors ?"

" Yes kids your fathers right, They seem like a very nice family. They have a nice little girl -"

" Oh great so were stuck with a 5 year old?" Christian said complete distaste in his tone.

Grace gave Christian a ' be nice' face so Christian just slumped back down further in the chair.

" Plus There not just right next door there basically just a room away!" Elliot said running his hands over his face.

This made Christian even more grouchy. The way the condo was made was there was two different sections of the condo split in two. there was 5 bedrooms and 5 baths in each one making the condo complete with 10 rooms and 10 baths. Christian had to deal with his family plus another one with a 5 year old wasn't going to be 'fun'. NOt that he planned on having any while in this shit hole.

"Look guys we're here for 3 months lets make the best of it. I know i'm just happy I get to be here with my wonderful family which I love dearly. I just know the other family will be dashing . So why don't you guys go hang out or explore or even take a hike togeather and we'll meet up for dinner. okay ?" That was Grace for you. Always making you agree to anything her hearts desire.

" Okay mom I'm going to go tan by the pool " Mia said kissing grace on the cheek.

" I'm going to go 'explore' " Elliot said giving grace his million dollar smile and walking towards the patio.

" what about you Christian " grace said smiling widely had Christian .

" I'm going to my room " Christian said getting up from his slump position.

" are you sure honey? We can go look around the beach or-"

" no thanks mom" Christian said cutting his mom off short.

giving her a kiss on the cheek christen quickly descended to his room where he felt most content.


	2. I don't care I love it

**HELLO LOVELIES **

**I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE MY NEW STORY !**

**ON ONE OF THE COMMENTS ONE OF YOU LOVELIES SAID YOU WANTED ANA TO BE KIND OF A REBEL AND I WAS THINKING HOW I LOVE TO MAKE ANA KINDA OF A QUIET GIRL WHO HAS A REBELLIOUS SIDE. SINCE CHRISTIAN IS A COUPLE HOT BAD ASS !(; AND YOU WILL LEARN MORE ABOUT CHRISTIAN BEHAVIOR LATER ON IN MY STORY ! SO HERES CHAPTER 2 !(:**

ANA POV

Ana looked out at the window in a complete awe, it was beautiful here. Complete bliss. That was the only thing that came to mind when she would try to describe it. As much as she wanted to be with Ray this summer she couldn't help but be amazed at their surroundings. Carla her mother thought it would be a great idea to bond on this trip with her newest edition of her married life Bob. Ana had nothing against Bob for he wasn't an asswipe like her mother's other marriage, but Ray would always be her favorite by far, he was that closet thing to a father figure she could get for her father did the day after her birth. Ray as always been there when Ana needed him that's why she couldn't wait till the end of these 3 months so she can go live with him. That was the deal at least. Spend 3 months in 'paradise' and then go home to Ray where she wanted to be.

Ana was dragged out of her day dream by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Um Ana Bob and I have to tell you something "her mother sound as if she was trying to be cautious.

"Mhm"

"Well, the condo that we will be staying at has another family staying there as well." Her mother cautious said.

Wait … what the hell? She was dragged down here to 'bond' with her mother's knew husband that she didn't even know and now she has to spend it with a _family _she didn't even know

_Well great _Ana thought to herself this v-Kay just turned into a shit fest real fast and she hasn't even been to the damn condo yet.

"What? Mom you've never said anything about _staying _with a different family!' Ana said in disbelief.

"Oh honey it won't be so bad it might even be fun."

"Yeah fun spending the summer with complete strangers' can't wait." Ana said her voice dipped in sarcasm.

"Ana please, Behave when we're here I talked to Mrs. Grey myself and she seems like a very nice lady and I expect you to be on your best behavior. None of your foul mouth or rude comments okay baby?"

As much as she wanted to Ana kept to herself, She loved her mom with all her heart and if she wanted her to stay content then she guessed she would have to be her mother's 'ideal' daughter for three months while staying with this family. Ana mumbled her okay's and plugged in her headphones listening to one of her favorite bands 'The black keys'.

XXXXX

Pulling into the drive way Ana was struck in Amazement, Ana knew her stepfather Bob was very well off in his engineer job but she didn't know he did this well. The condo was huge and gorgeous.

The condo was the color or a pale Yellow that could be described as the color of champagne. The blinds were an off white color that made the color of the house pop out even more. The columns reminded Ana of ancient Greece. It was what the idea came from. Over the entire house was beautiful.

Getting out the car Ana caught a look at the back of the house only to see people scattered among the beach of the cool blue ocean. Ana knew they ocean would certainly be a different color but she didn't expect it to be this...Breathtaking.

She couldn't help but smile at the idea of reading a book by the coast and watch the birds fly gracefully along the beach. Ana looked back at her mom and smiled wider.

"You like it honey?" she could hear the happiness in her voice

"Very much" Ana smiled

"See it won't be so bad even with the other family. Hey you don't know maybe you'll make some friends. Now let's get our bags inside and unpack so he can go adventure around okay?"

Ana shaked her head and smiled grabbing her bags and descending up the stairs. The way the house was made it look like a condo split in half up ways. Ana followed her mother so the side of the house she guessed was there's. Walking inside Ana realized that the inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The house was covered in deep brown furniture that completed the house totally. Looking around Ana took in the sight of the house she would be staying at for the next three months in a daze. Never had she been some where so… exotic the house screamed relaxation and contempment.

"You can pick any room you like Ana" Bob her stepdad said to her giving her a small smile.

"Thanks bob" Ana smiled giving bob a small hug. She knew her mother liked this one so she figures the least she could do was smile nod and be happy for once.

Walking up the stairs to the second floor of the house Ana took in the sight ahead of her.

Paige walls with beach looking pictures were hung up neatly on the wall giving the house a Bahamas beach feel. Going to the last door of the long hallway Ana opened it and gasp at what she saw.

The room had a beautiful mint green tint to the walls and a beautiful canopy bed that had sheer sheets covered the head of the bed. The bed had a light blue covered that looked like it would be heaven to touch and sleep. Next to the bed was a window that was fairly big. Going across the room Ana was surprised at what she saw.

Looking out the window and saw was another bedroom almost like hers. She opened the window to only see that whoever stayed in the other room could easily slip in her room. This only scared her. She wondered if it was a girl or boy who stayed in the room. The room didn't give off a gender for a boy or girl could stay in it. Ana only closed the window and locked it behind her cursing that only a thin silk sheet covered her from being seen by the person staying in the other room that were mere feet away from hers.

While unpacking her things Ana plugged in her earphones when one of her favorite songs played.

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge._

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

Ana couldn't help but dance and sing along. Putting her shorts and tank tops away she then stopped and grabbed her hair brush and dance along the lyrics.

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we got to kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

I love it!  
I love it!

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, and I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care.  
I love it.

When the song cut Ana looked out the window only to see a dark figure quickly move out of her view stopping dead in her tracks Ana blushed in embarrassment. Ah shit! Ana sighed to herself. She wasn't even here for an hour yet she still fined a way to embarrass herself.

This was going to be a long summer.

"Ana can you come down stairs please" her mother's voiced ranged from down stairs sighing to herself Ana quickly undress and slipped on her bright purple bikini and covering with cutoff booty shorts with a black thin tank. Making sure not to do it in front of the window. She didn't want to give whoever had the pleasure to see her dance see something they probably didn't want to see.

CHRISTIAN POV

Christian shifted off his bed at the sound of a window opening right beside him. Getting up to look through the window beside his bed he found himself curious.

Just right next door he could see a girl dancing to something she was listening to. He couldn't help but smile to himself. _Wait am I smiling?_ Christian quietly thought to himself. Watching the girl closely he saw that there window was fairly close to each other. Even jumping distance if he wished so. Which he didn't he just want to be back home in his sanctuary of his bedroom? But he couldn't help but be amazed at the spirit of this girl he was watching dance. He couldn't help but smile wider when he saw her grab her brush and sand along the lyrics she was listening to. When he guessed the song ended she stopped and looked out at her window which happen to be where he was staring at her. Quickly he snapped back hoping he wasn't too late. Waiting for a few minutes he looks out the window only seeing she wasn't there. Blowing out a breath he didn't realize he was holding he quietly walked back over to his bed and sunk unto it hoping that he would wake up only to be in his bed at his home, but God had a since of humor and when he opened up his eyes he was still in the off white room.

"Christian come here please" He heard his mother's sweet voice from down stairs. Getting up he threw his iPod back down on the bed and descended down the stairs.

Hearing mumbled voices in the back he slowly made his way to the sound of the voices getting louder. "Mom?" Christian called out.

"In here sweetie".

Making his way to the patio he saw that Elliot and Mia were already there smiling a mile away.

Looking up from the ground Christian felt as if his breath left him leaving him frozen to his spot.

Looking up at her blue eyes he then realized she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders and a smile that he wished he caused. But then there were her eyes. The ones that he felt as if he could drown in. a beautiful crystal blue, She looked straight up at him and looked just as lost as he was. Just like he she didn't move. Grace had her back toward Christian and turned around to see what caught Ana off guard so much. Turning around Grace smiled up at Christian and guided him closer. Christian this is the families that are staying across from us. This is Carla and bob wilks and this is Carla's daughter Anastasia Steele

OH fuck me.

**review review review !(:**


	3. The long road ahead

**HELLO LOVELIES!3**

**YOU GUYS ARE SOO AWESOME WITH THE REVIEWS AND GIVING ME YOUR FEEDBACK AND ENCOURGEMENTS!**

**SO ONCE AGAIN HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST FOR YOUU! HERE IS CHAPTER 3 !**

ANA POV

"What's up mom?" Ana said while entering the living room only seeing complete strangers huddle around laughing and smiling.

"Ana these are the Grey's I was telling you about dear."

"Hello dear I'm Dr. Trevelyan but please call me Grace" and that's what she was Grace Ana thought to herself. She had the most peaceful vibe to her that Ana couldn't help but feel relax in hopefully her children would be the same Ana thought to herself.

"And this is my husband Carrick"... He was an awfully handsome older man. Ana picture him as somebody with an authority roll... maybe a lawyer.

"And these rug rats are our kids these is Elliot" Carrick then introduce to who Ana expected was Elliot. He had shaggy blonde hair with green eyes that had a mix of royal blue in them. Elliot then grabbed Ana's hand and pressed his lips to her Hand.

"Pleasure Annie" He gave a goofy grin that Ana couldn't help but smile. Usually she would have made a crude comment but she couldn't help but take in Elliot's playful manner. He had that personality Ana guessed.

"Oh please Elliot don't scar the girl with your useless charm" Said a girl to her right who looked was the same age and her.

"Hi I'm Mia" she gave Ana a warm smile and automatically she knew she would get along well with Mia. Maybe because she didn't seem like a pain in the ass brat.

"Dear, Where's Christian?" Carrick said looking around as if he would find what he was looking for.

"Christian." Grace called out love obviously in her voice. Just by the way Grace looked at her children you could tell She loved them dearly It was only strange that none of them really looked alike. For while Elliot had dirty blonde hair with greenish eyes, Mia sported Brown luminous hair with bright warm brown eyes. Her thoughts automatically thought of the third child 'Christian' then the thought made Ana blush bright red. 'Oh god he must be the one who saw me in my window' she prayed for Christian not to be as attractive as the other children. It's not like Ana would really notice anyway. Guys really never caught her attention has much? Sure she knew that a guy like Elliot was attractive enough she just didn't get the breathtaking feel as some girl put it.

Ana could hear faint footstep come down the stair case in the next room, but was caught off guard by the laughter they all shared.

"Man you really doze out don't cha Annie?" Elliot joked Only Ray called her Annie which made Ana feel sadness for not being able to see him for three months, but by the warm feeling she got around the feeling she knew she would be comfortable.

"Mom" A warm velvety voice ranged out. Ana skin quickly had goose bumps running up her arm and the back of her neck.

She assumed that the voices belong to the one they called Christian and possibly the one who saw her embarrassing number in her room.

"In here sweetie."

"Here comes the rebel" Mia said smiling to herself.

Everyone gave a small laugh but by the look in Graces eyes she was forcing hers. Finally looking up and the dark figure by the door Ana felt as if the her breath was knocked out of her and as if she couldn't breathe he was…. Breathtaking Beautiful gorgeous a very dark Adonis.

The God in front of her had the most unruly wild hair Ana has ever seen she could even describe it has 'sex hair' She didn't know how to describe the color of it the only word that came in mind was bronze or coppery. He had a chiseled strong jaw line that Ana only begged to lick. He had firm pink lips that scream 'Kissable' but no that wasn't what made him. What made him even more unbelievably Gorgeous were his smoldering grey eyes that Ana could tell held pain in them.

HE was fairly tall maybe 6, 0 even. He was wearing holy jeans that showed off his lean legs. His chest was covered by an off white shirt that you could see his muscled tense under. All Ana wanted to do was feel them with her own fingers to feel the toughness under them. _Was this __**the **__feeling that girls always talked about? _Ana had never had such a strong attraction to someone that it scared the ever loving shit out of her. She had never had thoughts like these and never had the tingling feeling she felt around him.

_Oh fuck me,_ Ana thought to herself he had to be the one that Saw her in her room Shit Shit Shit! Why oh why did the Adonis of her lifetime had to see her making a fool out of herself? Ana was brought out her revelry by the sound of her name.

"Anastasia?" the God spoke. OH god usually she **hated **when people said her full name but when it came off his lips and tongue Ana felt it go start to her core. Oh god I'm getting wet and he only said my name? God I'm so pathetic she thought to herself.

"Oh sorry Hi" Ana blushed fifty shades of red and she cursed her cheeks for giving her away. The god only smiled and lifted his hand towards hers.

"Christian." He smirked God he knew what he was doing to her and he fucking loved it.

Ana took his hand unto hers and gasp of the feel of electricity igniting her whole body. And by the look on Christian puzzled face, he felt it too.

"Well since we'll all be here for a while why don't we get to know each other over dinner on the beach?" Carrick spoke up and Ana was thankful by the look on everyone else's face they seemed amused and confused too Especially Mia, she seemed to love what happen between her and Christian… What ever happen between them?

"I think that sounds like a great Idea" Bob smiled in agreement.

Looking up Ana couldn't help but look up at Christian only to see he was already staring at her intently which only made her stay still barely breathing. This only made him grin.

This was going to be the longest dinner ever

**review review review !(:**


	4. hiding away

**Hello lovelies!**

**Oh how I love your reviews !(: and from my other story 'Burning for fifty shades' **

**You guys rock! So heres chapter 4!**

**Christian's pov**

Christian layed in his bed in a daze. Why the fuck can't a get that damn girl out of my head? Christian thought getting agitated by the seconds that Ana spread through his mind. But the longer he thought about him the more he couldn't blame himself. Anastasia was beautiful in every way. Christian guessed that's why he loved her name so much because it just her beauty.

Christian couldn't help to tink of her long wavy mahogany hair and the eel of it between his fingers. How her eyes crinkle together when she smiles or laugh. Then there wer her eyes. That he felt could look right through his disguised. But when she bite that delectable lip, All christian couldthink about was how he wanted to take a nibble himself, but he quickly discarded the thought. but not before he got a good image of him doing it either.

christian was dragged out of his daze by the pouncing of Elliot on top of him.

"Elliot what the fuck?" Christian choked trying to catch the breath he just lost.

Laughing Elliot, pushes off the bed and heads towards the mirror.

"So Chaney what do you think of that Annie chick?" Elliot says while fixing his hair. Figures. Christian thought. Of course Elliot wouldn't have the decency to keep it In his pants. but strangely Christian felt Anger go through him by the thought of Elliot using Anastasia has one of his 'play toys'

Christian stroll toward his window to look into Ana's room. Smiling at the memory of her singing and dancing around her room. Looking out unto her bedroom He could see Ana smiling and laughing with Mia. God only knows what Mia is going to do. Probably use Ana has a Barbie doll. But secretly Christian thought she was beautiful just the way she was. His eyes caught Ana and she smiled up at him only leaving Christian to frown and he mask his emotions, Something he was great at. Practice makes perfect right?

"Why should I care?" Christian said, using all of his strength to rip his eyes away from hers only to see hurt cross her face.

"Come on dude, You have to say Annie's Pretty hot." All Christian could do was roll his eyes, Ana was beautiful not hot.

"Why are you wasting my time talking about the fucking next door neighbor?"

"Because maybe I want to fuck the next door neighbor?" Elliot laughed heading towards the door.

"And oh Chaney" Elliot said turning his head to face Christian.

"I know I'm not the only one too" Elliot said leaving Christian puzzled.

**ANA's POV**

"Really Ana Chucks?" Mia said holding up a pair of one of Ana's favorite black converses.

"Hey don't hate the shoes" Ana said laughing at Mia's face.

"All I see is band shirts Ana, seriously did you bring any sun dresses?"

It was Ana's turned to look bewildered

"Okay your borrowing one of mine" Mia said tossing one of Ana's 'Slipknot' shirts

"Cause this doesn't scream 'yes I'm hot and not bad shit crazy' Mia said throwing herself on Ana's bed.

All Ana could do was laugh at Mia exhaustion of ramming through her closet.

Looking over at her window Ana saw Christian with a small grin on his face.

Without even knowing it Ana smile got wider from seeing him standing there in all his gorgeous glory, only for him to look at her and frown. Hurt panged in Ana as she saw Christian turn away.

Was I really that bad? Was Mia right? Did I really give off that look? Wait.. Why should I give a shit anyways?_ Because he is fucking epitome O Greek God!_ Ana groaned at her inner goddess.

"I see my brother's caught your attention" Mia said grinning up at Ana.

Damnit Was I really that obvious? Ana thought feeling her ears Heat up. She felt as if she was a kid who got caught sneaking into the cookie jar.

"Elliot has that effect on girls." Mia said getting up and looking towards the window towards the beach, thankfully not the one that faces Christians bedroom.

Ana couldn't help bursting out laughing. Elliot? Really? not that Elliot wasn't attractive but it was Christian that se couldn't help but fall for.

"Not that Elliot's not dashingly Handsome or anything, It's just his not really um... My type" Ana Explained

"Oh thank God!" Mia exclaimed.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't be one of the girls who fall madly for Elliot."

No but I fear that I could fall for Christian, Ana thought.

"Nope I think your safe" Ana mumbled.

Ana knew she couldn't fall for Christian, She was only here for 3 months. 'It's just a summer crush' Ana tried to convince herself. But yet she never had this feeling for anyone else either.

"Ana!" Mia said snapping her fingers in front of Ana's face.

"Man you do really daze out don't you?" Mia grinned

"Oh,... Yeah sorry." Ana said shaking her head to focusing on the now.

"As I was saying your coming to my room to get dressed" Mia said grabbing a hold to Ana's arm.

"No...Mia...Stop!" Ana whined already half way down the stairs.

"Come on Ana!" Mia pleaded

"No Mia, No makeovers" Ana commanded

But Mia did something that she knew she couldn't refusing, Something that her own best friend Kate did to get her way when Ana didn't want to do something. And damnit if it didn't work.

Mia Gave Ana the most Biggest Puppy dog eyes Ana's ever seen.

DAMNIT!

"Uh Fine! but whatever dress your putting me in I'm wearing My Vans!" Ana said giving Mia exactly what she wanted.

"Ugh Fine! But I pick the dress if your going to wear those kind of shoes!"

Dragging Ana all the way across the other side of the condo.

"Just go up those stairs the first one to your right is mine, I'm going to go get us some drinks" Mia said bouncing back to the kitchen.

Looking around the condo Ana realized it looked Exactly like the one her and her mom and bob have.

Walking up the stairs Ana first saw the first two doors that came across each other.

"Shit was it the left or right?" Ana said trying to remember Mia's Instructions, So Ana just decided to just gamble and choose the first one she grabbed.

Opening up the room Ana couldn't help but appreciate the designing of the room. It had a pale blue tint that also could be Mistaken as White with a White bed with Royal blue Bed spread. Looking around Ana notice the room was spotless in every way. She heard nor seen no one so she figured it must have belong to Mia's.

Walking deeper into the room Ana walked over to the bed and felt the warm soft Feeling of the covers underneath her finger tips. Ana looked up only to see a window that was similar to hers. The closer Ana got to the window the more curious she got. Looking out the window Ana was surprise to see a bedroom. and It looked almost similar to hers.

Ana's eyes widen in shock and horror when she realized that she was looking upon her own bedroom. _Oh SHIT!_

"What the hell are you doing?" Ana heard a warm hard voice say.

jumping around frighten Ana game face to face with... Christian! _ oh shit oh shit oh shit!..._

"Uh...I was...um...Mia said" Ana Eyes widen in shock even more when she saw Christian soaking wet... only having a towel covering his bottom half. ANa face redden with just the thought of what was hiding underneath it.

"Has anyone told you its rude to stare? Or did they Miss that lesson" Ana's eyes snapped up to Christian only to see grey eyes boring unto her blue ones.

"As anyone every told you that your an ass? Or did they miss that fact?" Ana cocked her head looking up at him Innocently.

"Look-" Christian began only to be caught off my Mia.

"Ana, Oh there your are." Mia chirped

Before I could even open my mouth Christian already beat me to it.

"She was just leaving" Christian said through gritted teeth.

searching Christians eyes one last time, Ana made a break for it. Living Christian behind without even a single glance

**review review review !(:**

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know I'll be in Washington D.C tomorrow so I won't be able to write anything for a couple of days!): **

**that's why I've been spoling you guys but has soon as i'm back I'll be writing in no time ! love you darlings!**


	5. Hi I'm Ana, kill me now!

**Ug How I love to spoil you guys!(:**

**This chapter will prob be sort cause its 11;03 and I ave to get up by 8 for washington):**

**But i love my little lovelies so I'm doing it anyways!(: heres chapter 5**

Christian's POV

I feel the warm water cascade down my bare back and I close my eyes to really feel the warmth gliding over my scars.

I can still feel all 9 of them burning as if they've just been made.

During off the faucet I make quick work on trying myself with the soft yellow towel. Wiping my face I slid my hand over the dew glass to get a clear view. Looking onto the mirror I only scoff at myself. 'It's just a face' I thought to myself. If Ana knew how fucked up I really am she would be running for the hills and never look back. yet I couldn't blame her either, In no way or form did I christian grey Fuck up deserve Innocent beautiful Anastasia Steele.

I wrap the towel Securely around my waist looking once more in the mirror and left the bathroom.

* * *

Walking up to my room I Realize the door is slightly ajar. Weird, I closed it didn't I? I was sure I closed it.

Quietly and slowly opening the door I'm shocked at what I see. There in all her glory Is Anastasia walking up towards my window that faces hers.

_What the hell is she doing in here?_ Her face looks as if she's in a trance of some short. As if she's in deep thought. Also she's biting her lip, which sends of wave of pleasure to my already awaken member. Woah... Down boy.

Walking closer behind her I hear her gasp and I can since the widening of her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" My voice game out colder than I expected but I couldn't let her see the numbers she was doing to me. How I just wanted to push her down against the bed and fuck her fifty way till sunday.

"Uh...I was...um...Mia said" She stutters. Her eyes drift down my body and I instantly freeze.

My scars... she can't see my scars. I feel my face pale and the thought of her looking at me with those sad eyes people would usually give me. Also I didn't want her to see the one of the things that make me weak.

"Has anyone told you its rude to stare? Or did they Miss that lesson? I bark out not wanting her to see me vulnerable.

Her eyes snap back to mine and her face instantly changes.

"As anyone every told you that you're an ass? Or did they miss that fact?" Fuck she' feisty . I wonder if she's feisty in-

I quickly dismiss the thought.

"look-" before I can even finish my sentence I hear Mia's voice rang over mine.

"Ana, Oh there your are." Mia chirped

I look At Ana and I feel a pang of regret. Why am I a first class dickhead?

I just don't want to hurt her I don't want her to see how I'm fifty shades of fucked up. I have to protect her. Even if it means her hating me at the end.

I see her mouth opening to respond but I cut her off before she even can.

"She was just leaving" I said through gritted teeth.

She searched my eyes as if looking for something Then walked away not even looking back.

Mia Looks my way and gives me a questionable glance but I nod my head letting her know not to bother. She then too walks away shutting my door leaving me standing there replaying my and Ana's whole meet.

_It's for the best. Your no good for her grey she probably doesn't even like you anyway. You know where you belong. You don't even belong with this family. You don't deserve them or their love. Your incapable to love and to be loved. 'love is for fools christian once you've learned that you'll get far'. _

and With that christian slowly sat on the corners of his bed and bowed his head.

**ANA'S POV**

Ana never thought she'd seen so many clothes and shoes in her life. For the last hour Mia's been Pushing Ana to try on dress after dress having a look in her eyes I wasn't so comfortable with. Kate had that look in her eyes ever time she had an idea. And her Ideas always turn very bad.

Finally after an hour of Mia's frequently pulling and curling her hair and making me try on her entire closet Mia was finally satisfied.

Looking unto the mirror Ana couldn't help but grin at her reflection. Mi had choosing a simple white strapless sundress that stopped at my a few inches off the tops of my knees. My hair had a flowly Wave to it that actually looked very pretty. Mia and I went head first in the makeup department. I've never been fond of that stuff so I simply refused. Finally I gave in and did my normal routine. Mascara eyeliner and lip gloss. Simple but elegant. But to top off the attire I matched The white sundress with one of my favorite bright neon orange Vans. 'perfect' I smiled to myself.

"I hate to admit it Ana, but you so make those shoes work with that dress" Mia said grinning.

Mia had chosen a floral pattern dress that stop just a few inches shorter than her dress with simple brown flats. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun and her makeup look extrondenare.

"You look gorgeous" I smiled.

"Thanks, we better go I bet everyone's waiting for us.

* * *

Making our way down the beach to the resturant Mia looked as if i deep thought. _ and I thought I zoned out._

"Ana can you be honest with me?" Mia said looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"What happen between you and christian before I walked in?"

I sighed, even I didn't know what the hell happen between me and christian. Only that he acted like a first class dick head.

"Not much to tell other than that he seems to hate my guts" Even I heard the vulnerability in my voice.

"Ana, look the thing about Christian-"

"Look we're at the restaurant" I spoke up walking a bit faster every step I took. Suddenly I didn't want to think about christian. The fact that I actually showed interested in somebody that wasn't in a book and he acted as if I was just a piece of gum on the bottom of his shoes kinda made me want to forget him._ or try._

Once we tell the waitress of our dinner party she quickly shows us at the back of the restaurant towards the Beach. Stepping outside I see that the outside is elegantly decorated with thousands of candles (Wow those must be a bitch to light) I thought to myself. Also te table that mine and Mia's family occupied had a beautiful lace covering with a big glass vase in the middle. over all giving it a luxiours vibe.

"Hello girls nice for you to join us." Grace said smiling.

at one end of the table sat Grace and Carrick, At carrick left was Elliot who had a goofy smile on his face that I couldn't understand beside grace sat my mother looking at me like i just shit out a barn. Beside my mother was Bob who also looked at me puzzled. and then there was christian who sat at the other end of the table looking at me with an emotion I couldnt figure out.

"Ana darling you look beautiful" My cooed

"You do look rather nice Ana" Bob smiled at me.

"You looking lovely dear" Grace also cooed.

"Nice legs Annie." Elliot said playfully winking at me.

I couldn't help my eyes that wander off to christian only seeing him giving Elliot a death glare that even sent goosebumps down my spine.

"Elliot" Carrick said in a warning tone.

"Why don't you girls take a seat" Carrick finished.

But of course God had a sense of humor and the only seats that was left was beside christian.

Having full attentions of grabbing the seat closer to bob Mia beaten me to it living the only seat left was the christians left.

_fuck me now!_

* * *

All during dinner the families talk about there lives there likes their dislike and it became scary about how well we all fitted christian didn't give out snarky comments. Although all during dinner Elliot would give me flirty and charming reply but secretly I wish it was christian that was giving me sweet talks.

All during dinner I would sneak peeks up at christian only to see every time he would catch my eyes only to look away.

At the end of dinner the adults announce there plans to go back to the condo and 'chat and wine' oh so my mother says. Giving me one last kiss n the cheek and making me promise not to stay out late We all watch them disappear to the front.

"Finally" Elliot booms out.

'Any one up for partying" Elliot says with a glimpse of mischief in his eyes.

"I'm down" Mia said exciting

I however wanted to disagree.

"What about you Annie? Up for a little partying with yours truly" Elliot says giving my a panty dropping smile that like always doesnt fades me.

but before I can even tell him no a voice deeper then my own cuts in.

"No Elliot" Christian says a strict tone in his voice.

my eyes snap over to him only to see him eyeslocking with Elliot looking as if they were silently conversation.

"Excuse me"? I snap.

"I highly think its appropriate so let a 15-year-old to do God knows what will god knows who." christian now gives me the look he gave Elliot. Has much as I want to coward down I decided to not act like a little bitch.

"I'm almost 16 and whatever I do and whoever I do his my damn business so if I feel like laying back and getting drunk than hell that's my decision not yours" throwing down my napkin I stand up"and you know what? I do feel like partying" looking around I see a shocked Mia a grinning Elliot and an anger christian.

second later I hear christian mumble_ fuck me _

_ Oh how I want to ... _dammit! get out of the gutter Steele!

"Fine!" christian said exasperated. walking toward the beach.

"You coming or what?" Christian snaps huffing I walk ahead of him

All I hear is a huffing christian, A chuckling Elliot, and a sighing Mia.

Kill me now.

**Sorry if heres in miscorret spelling or gramer but I am doing this at 1am in the morning ! Well I love you darlings!**

**Review Review Review **


	6. jealousy hitting home

**I'm back! I had an awesome time in D.C with my grandparents for my cousins graduation!**

**BTW there is some serious hotties in Washington js. I had a blast!**

**but I have some good news and bad news!**

**My eight year old cousin baileys down from Florida so Ican't wait to spend some time with her considering i'm from North Carolina.**

**Bad news is I might not write as much as I like until shes gone in 2 weeks. But hey! families first! but Of course I love spoiling my lovelies so I'm probably going to spend nights at 2 o'clock in the morning writing just for you guys!**

**Oh and future warning: I AM A LEMON GIRL! I like to put in my stories the naughty times of ana and Christian. NOT SAYING ANYTHING WILL HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER! but I just wanted to warn ya in future chapters so if you don't really like lemony goodness then Please don't read it and whine about it later in reviews!**

**but I love you guys so here's the next chapter !**

CHRISTIAN's POV

Christian watched Ana hips sway side to side only to grin. He hated to see her go and leave the table at the restaurant all mad and anguish but couldn't help the animal side of him that loved to watch her leave. Because when Anastasia walked off her body moves deliciously to his liking. Which only scared him even more.

He couldn't help but grin at angry Ana. just to prove how fucked up he is it in a way turned him on even more. Walking closer to the middle of the beach he could hear loud music blare from the speakers. Christian use to love going to parties only to get drunk and shitfaced and be in fights. He loved the adrenaline that came with it. The satisfaction of knowing he was the one to cause so much pain. But that was the old Christian, before everything...changed.

He **hated **how his words went through one of Anastasia's ear and out the other. _Fuck that's one stubborn women._ But weirdly it made him more interested. But the pace she was run walking now made him have to be right at her heels.

No matter what happen tonight, Anastasia will not be out of his sight.

ANASTASIA's POV

Who does he think he is? Thinking he can control me? No that shit will not be put up with!

I'm almost sixteen years old so who does he think he is telling me where I can and can not go. And why oh why did this freakishly turned me on!?

Seeing his face all stiff and his voice all demanding and to see that muscle in his jaw tense. The way he balled his fist into a ball making his veins poke out even more showing how strong his biceps are. _God knock it off Ana!_

Why did he even care in the first place? It wasn't his place too, If I can remember correctly he was the one being a first class asshole this morning. God I swear he is all kind of shades of confusion! And what was up with me? No matter how much aroused I got from seeing him all tense and shit I was still majorly pissed off,but more at myself for liking it so damn much.

Every step I took I could see the party's low lights light up around every sweaty body dancing to the blaring music. Looking around it looked as if everyone was dry humping with close on. the air smelt so much like beer and vodka that I swear I just got buzzed just from sniffing it.

"Hey are you okay?" Turning around I saw Mia's caring brown eyes shine at me.

"Look I know Christian can be a protective dick, but he was just looking out for you" Mia explained.

"The thing is Mia I don't need nobody protecting me. I can handle myself." my voice came off a little defensive

"look I get it, I'm not taking his side or anything But I just wanted to let you know he is never this concern about any of my other friends before."

"Whatever" I mumbled.

What Mia said couldn't possibly be true. Can it? If he was so 'concern' the why the hell was he acting like an ass? If he didn't want Me to flirt with Elliot then why push me even farther away from him?

FUCK!, I need a me and Mia walk closer to the sweaty dancer I couldn't help but be persuaded by the heavy grinding music. Closing my eyes I sway my body to match the tempo of the song that's playing. I could feel Mia behind me grinding back to back. Looking at her I have to say she's just in trance like How I am. Giggling and laughing we continue to grind to the music for the next 20 minutes. I catch the way my eyes scan around the beach trying to find what I'm looking for. But of course his no where in sight. Maybe he went back to the condo? I am then shocked about how much I feel disappointment. But I quickly shake any thoughts of him and let my body yet again be in trance by the pounding exotic music.

Over the beating music I hear an annoying ear busting cackle. Looking over I see a tall legged girl with smooth tan skin and Dark Red hair basically dry humping...Christian?

I Didn't understand all the feelings coursing through me. Envy, jealousy, Anger. Of course when Christian bitches at me for coming to a party He's dry humping some stank legged hoe. Who clearly has lust printed all over her face while Christians of course if emotionless.

Walking up to the bar I take as many shots as My body would let me. and chugging as much vodka I could get. I feel my buzz getting higher and higher. Putting the vodka bottle back to my lips I chug it some more. Until I felt the bottle lift away from my lips.

"Ana you need to slow down." Elliot says concern written all over his face.

God damn it Christian is one thing but now Elliot? Did everybody have to get on my fucking nerves?

"Hey! g-give that damn bottle back right now!" I stammered

My eyes look away yet again to see Christian still with_ her_.

looking back at Elliot his looking at Christian too. What confused me was his face was plastered with distaste.

"Come on" Elliot says taking my hand and leading me back too the dance floor.

Turning me around Elliot puts his hands on my hips and moves them side to side making my butt brush up against his front. But this really didn't feel right. NOt like what the book and girls talk about. Trying to wiggle my self away elliots hands tighten even more.

"Look if you want to Make Christian jealous out of his fucking mind then this is how to do it." Elliot whispers in my ear.

"W-why should I care?" I stuttered

"Oh Ana" Elliot chuckled. "Don't play dumb with me. I saw the way you two first looked at each other. I thought you guys were just going to fuck right there in front of everybody at the dinner table."

_Oh shit was I really that obvious?_

"Yes, yes you are." Elliot said

_OH shit did I just say that out loud?_

"You know Annie you really shouldn't talk to yourself when your drunk"

"How would you know? Christian wouldn't be jealous." I huff

"OH yeah? Doesn't look like it. Looks as if My little brother a little green." Elliot was right. Looking strait ahead I could see Christian heading strait towards us only to have anger on his emotionless face.

"You two jealous kids have fun" and with that I felt Elliot's hands leave my waist.

Christian is just feet away from me and I could even feel is anger suffocate me.

"What the fuck do you think your doing _Anastasia."_ Oh fuck, just by the way my name comes off of his perfect pouty lips make me instantly heated.

"Dancing, which looks like you were doing too not so long ago with a girl who was basically DRY HUMPING YOU!" I yell out.

"Damn it Ana how fucking wasted are you?" Christian says.

"Well apparently not Enough!" I seethed turning around to head for the bar only to feel strong hands on my arms.

A shock of electricity runs through me and I stand there dumb founded by the reaction of my body caused by his. And apparently I wasn't the only one either.

"let me go!" I try to whip my arm away but his hands are locked tight around mine.

"Christian! I said let me the fuck go!" I took my free hand to try to knock it against his chest put his other hand catches it. Looking at his face I see he looks...frighten. He reminds me off a broken little boy which only breaks my heart. I may be extremely Livid with him but I'm not a complete bitch.

"Christian?" I whisper.

Christian looks me in the eyes and takes off with me living right behind his heels.

"Christian I can walk!" I exclaim half way down the beach. All of a sudden I feel a nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Christian!" I yell only to face the other way to barf out all my dinner into the bed of flowers beside me.

throwing up what feels like half my stomach I feel Christian taking my hair unto his hand and with the other slowly rubbing my back.

When I'm done puking out the last of me I felt a wave of exhaustion. Leaning back unto Christians strong arms I feel his arms circle around me. Letting the darkness to whelm me.


	7. Christians scent

**HELLO LOVLIES I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG! MY COUSINS DOWN FOR ANOTHER WEEK SO I MIGHT SLACK JUST A LITTLE!):**

**BUT JUST B/C I LOVE YOU GUYS HERES ANOTHER STORY.!**

**oH YEAH FYI. I'm SORRY IF MY STORY MIGHT BE INCORRECT WITH THE SPELLING AND GRAMMER. BUT PLEASE DON'T WHINE TO ME I KNOW I NEED A BETA. (ANY LUCKY VOULNTEERS?(:)**

**so here you guy another chapter of Escaping with the summer.**

ANA'S POV

Ana felt the heat of the morning sun behind her burning eyelids. She didn't know if she should risk the possibility of any more tortuous pain but she quickly decided just to rip of the bandade. That is until she felt heat beside of her. She tried to turn to face the intruder but opening her eyes she realized she was the one not in her room. turning around she was dumb founded about not what she saw but who... _Christian! _

He must of felt her sudden discomfort because as soon as she moved christian eyes snapped up automatically finding hers. "Christian" she softly whispered. Ana couldn't remembered nothing from last night. only that she landed in Christians room wihi them sleeping beside each other. ' _oh shit!' _ her eyes quickly found her way towards her body that was under the silk covering silently praying that she had her clothes on and not completely naked only to realized she didn't have her dress on, but what looked like a big Oversized white t shirt. she was then brought out of her silent prayer by an deep soothing velvety voice that made her squirm just by the sound of it.

'relax angel we didn't sleep together' Christian smirked at her. Apparently thinking it was funny bout her almost mental breakdown.

'wha- what happened?' She whispered

'why are you whispering?'

'just shut up and tell me why my head feels as if I been slapped by a sock full off soap? She whined

'You don't remember?' Christian voice dipped with worry

'no I-I just remembered loud annoying music and oh god vodka' just hearing the word made her sick to her stomach

'why what happened? what did I do? Oh god please tell me I didn't run off with some random Jamaican bob marley wannabe-?' But before ana could even continue her rambling Christian cut her off

'Ana chill nothing like that happened.' Ana then sighed in relief

'all you did was confess your love for me' Ana froze in Her spot. She knew that she had a overbearing attraction for Christian but love? Oh god no no no!

all she could do was stare dumb founded at the beautiful Adonis in her presence . She didn't have the time to really appreciate the beaut of christian this morning considering she didn't even remember last night and was only wearing what Ana could guess was one of Christian thin shirts... Very thin shirt but all Ana could do was stare blankly at him.

'jeez Ana stop laughing I'm just kidding.' Ana let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding

looking at Christian she knew she should be fairly pissed off but looking at his side way smile and bright sleepy grey eyes she couldn't help but giggle which turned into a full fledge laugh. At first Christian just stare at her curiously but even he couldn't help but laugh to. When they're laughter finally died down all they could do was stare off into each others eyes until the silence chewed Ana's insides.

'So what really happenEd last night?' Ana whispered

'ah well let's just say that some Gardner is going to be fairly pissed off to see a shit load of puke on there tiger Lillie's' Christian chuckled

Ana gaped at him.

'Why am I here then?'

' oh yeah that...um' Christian said running his long fingers in his hair. Ana only wish she could do the same.

' After your little puke fest on flower bush you passed out, when i carried you pack to the condos I didn't want to risk your mom seeing us so I just kinda... Um brought you here. when I payed you on the bed you whined about the dress and took it off'

Ana's eyes widen. _shit shit shit! _Ana thought . All she was wearing under her sundress what a poor excuse of a bra and boy shorts. Other then that she was practically naked. Christian must have seen the look on her face when he finally spoke up.

'Trust me , as much as I would love to see' he explained while dragging his eyes up and own my figure. 'you grabbed my shirt that was on my bed from earlier yesterday and put it on. So rightfully I think you owe me angel.' Christian winked. Ana blushed.

'trust me sparky when I say you have a better chance to see Elliot naked' Ana teased.

Ana's and Christian relationship confused her. One minute he was an overbearing jack ass the next he was a epitome of sex on legs ( ok well maybe all the time) but now we was being flirty? Talk about mood swings.

'seriously Anastasia? You had to ruin it?' Christian tried to sound mad but couldn't help the gleam in his beautiful grey eyes when he said it.

'Sorry sparky' Ana said while getting out of the insanely comfy bed which pained her.'

She stroll towards his window making sure to sway her hips and opened the window to get to hers.

Christian?' Ana said questionly

'mhmm' Christian said getting out the bed himself.

'Why didnt you just bring me to my room by your window?'

christian shrugged 'I didn't want to'

Ana's and Christian's eyes were gazing at each other. Until Ana finally spoke.

'I'm glad you didn't ' and with that Ana left a shocked Christian and climbed into eh is window while opening hers Ana jumped through her window walking over to her bed and fell back on it. Strangly it wasn't as comfortable as Christians. And sunk into the sheets that surrounded her and closed her eyes , bringing the top of the shirt towards her nosed ana inhale Christian scent smiling to herself as she drifted off to sleep. Only with Christian on her mind


	8. Good night Angel

**Hey lovelies, Sorry I haven't wrote a chapter in a while but i'm back!(:**

**Also I hope you guys like me stories cause I have another in mind!**

**SO heres the next chapter of 'escaping with the summer'**

CHRISTIAN's POV

Christian couldn't help the shit-eating grin that was plastered on his face. It had been a while since he had truly held a grin or smile that wasn't a disguise or a cover up to hide what he really felt. The smell of sweet lavender surrounded him; he then realized that sweet smell was now his favorite scent. Maybe because it belong to Anastasia. The memories of last night invaded him. After her dinner was covering the flower bush she collapse in his arms. Carrying her wasn't the bad part nor was it to hide her from her mom or mine. It was letting her go. Yet what made him smile was she didn't want to go either.

* * *

_Christian couldn't help but look at her in awe. She was truly the most beautiful creature he had ever had the pleasure to look upon. She was deadly still in his arms; the only thing that kept him from freaking out was her regular breathing and the sighs that would fall from her cherry color lips. _

_He was half way down the beach when he heard the booming voice that had to belong to Elliot. He just prayed Elliot wouldn't jump to conclusion or make this situation even more worse. _

"_Yo Bro…Whoa dude what happen?" Elliot looked from Ana to Christian with the look of pure confusion on his face, but then broke out into one of his signature smirks."Tired her out Chaney?" Christian only kept walking and biting his cheek to stop from throwing profanities Elliot's way but, knowing Elliot it wouldn't end this easy._

"_Elliot can you just fuck off, I'm really not in the fucking mood to hear any of the shit that will probably come from your mouth. All I want is to Get Ana home, She wouldn't be this drunk if you wouldn't flirt and help been the one shoving her bottles all damn night" Christian hissed. He didn't mean to snap at Elliot, He was just worry about Ana. _

"_Christian… Did you even think about the reason __**why**__ she wanted to get drunk?" But the look on Christian's face answered it for him. "Maybe if you were the one flirting with her and not being a little fucker maybe she wouldn't be passed out drunk but actually be having the time of her life dancing and laughing with you… But you're so damn distance with everyone around you when you actually find someone that worth your fucking time you don't even know how to get close so you push her away!" _

_Christian couldn't form any words from his cluttered mind. In all his years being Elliot's brother, He actually brought Christian to shame with stating the truth. Then from all the things running through his head he actually was able to form a sentence _

"_I…I'm only trying to protect her." Christian's looked at Ana as she leaned closer into his touch. Now noticing she was very close to a place he was terrified of anyone touching._

"_Then stop fucking up." And with that Elliot turned and walked toward the beach leaving Christian only with his thoughts and Ana safely in his arms._

_The closer Christian came to the condo, the more he tightens his hold on Ana. He dreaded the thought of letting her go and leaving her alone in the state she was in. 'what if she woke up in the morning scared? What if she had no memory of anything? Would she even believe him if he told her what happen?' He then quickly decided to worry about those things later, right now he wanted to take care of Anastasia any way he could._

_Walking up the stairs of the condo He quickly saw it was deserted, He then quickly just guessed they got tipsy and went to bed, But knowing Grace, she would only have two glasses minimum. _

_Walking toward his bedroom Ana started to twist and turn even more in his arms. Clearly she was waking up, Slipping into his room he looked around where he could lay Ana for the time being, He just decided to just bite the bullet and lay her on his bed. Laying her down he couldn't help but feel the slight comfortable feeling of seeing her in his bed. _

_Walking into his bathroom he looked in the mirror and chuckled, if you would tell him he would be taking care of the feisty beautiful Anastasia he would tell you to stop bull shitting. He then jump into the shower and let the events of the past days run through his head, but then a even worse thing popped into his head. Going into circles with Anastasia surprisingly made him forget all about the women who basically owned him. When his mom told him they would be gone for 3 months he had no idea how the hell he could even function without __**it. **__Getting out the shower he dried off with his towel and quickly put on his boxers and sweats on with a thin white t-shirt. But walking into his room he was surprise to see what he found._

_Anastasia was not only out of his bed but her dress was halfway off with her wiggling around whining. If he wasn't so shocked he would be laughing until he couldn't breathe but seeing Anastasia black lacy panties quickly made him over think it. "Anastasia?" Anastasia stopped in her tracks and turned around her face Redding by the second._

"_Christiannnn…..I uh ne-need your help." Normally Christian would mock, but he couldn't help but think how adorable she looked._

"_What are you doing Anastasia" he couldn't the smirk on his face._

"_I'm trying to get Mia's stupid…stupid dress off and its stuck!" Ana frowned_

"_Here" Christian said making his way over to his Anastasia, She lifted her arms up high and he took the fabric in his hands and lightly took it off of her rewarded by the blush that made its way to her delicate face. She tried looking down So her hair could hide her from Christian's intense stare._

"_Don't hide from me Anastasia" Ana looked up at him with a emotion he usually saw when grace looked at him._

"_Why do you call me Anastasia?" she whispered._

"_It is your name isn't it?" He questioned._

"_I like it when you call me that." She smiled._

"_Give me your shirt." It wasn't normal for Christian to be takin back like Ana always did to him. He never know what to expect, he guessed that's why he admired her so much. She left him wanting more. Without any hesitation Christian slipped the offending material off of him and handed it to Anastasia only for her to smile and slip it on over her delectable body. He scared him how he wasn't worry about his scars. _

"_Um… You can um… Go out that window to your room" Christian stuttered. He never stuttered_

_She looked almost disappointed which slightly made him feel better. If this angel didn't want to leave him then he was definitely not going to push her away. _

"_You… can stay here if you want?" He sounded desperate. Ana looked up at him and gave him a smile that warmed his cold heart._

"_I would love that" she silently slid under the cover and curled into a ball. Christian being the gentlemen he tried to be took a spare blanket and was going to make a pallet but Ana stop him short._

"_You can sleep in the bed to Christian, I'm not going to bite" She whispered._

_Christian only grinned and climbed in silently beside her trying not to make a move to scare her. In the silence they were in Christian felt Ana shivering on her side. Taking a leap of faith Christian grabbed Anastasia's waist and pushed her up against him. Her back to his chest, He couldn't help but feel aroused. But he knew not to cross that line. Ana cuddled farther into him and sighed. "Good night Christian" He could practically feel her smile. Then he realized he himself was smiling. A true natural smile that was easy to do around her. He then realized she was his light, his savior._

"_Good night, angel" _

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEE!**


	9. Confessions of best friends

**HELLO LOVELIES! **

**my cousin is back so im writing more now!(: **

**I really need a beta reader! so if you guys want to do it please tell me cause I really need & want one!**

**you guys are so awesome and I love ya'lls reviews ! but here is the next chapter and my other story 'Burning for fifty shades' will be up too. and I also have another story in mind but that's in twilight! lol**

**but no more waiting here is the next chapter.**

**ANA's POV**

I laid in bed In dead silence, not daring to make any sudden movements. I couldn't hear anything near but I knew not to blow my cover. Ever now and then I made a cough or sneeze just to get me more points so not to look suspicious. That's when I heard faint footsteps near my door signaling to play possum. I heard the quiet creek of the door telling me someone entered my room, I only laid further into the bed. Until the person was next to my bed. I would squirm then I felt a soft hand pressed against my cheek. I then heard a soft familiar voice break through the slience.

"Ana, darling do you need anything?" My mother spoke sweetly with affection.

I knew it was bad to lie to my mom but I had to. Because if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to do what I'm about to.

"No mom, I'm fine".

"Oh Honey I hate that your sick, but don't worry Its probably just a twenty four hour bug." She tries to reassure me. I only gave my bed sad smile and nod. Taking my silence as a permission to leave she rubbed my forehead and left. I didn't dare make a move until I heard the faint click of the door shutting and her foot steps descending down the stairs.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I really did hate lieing to my mom. But in this case the pros were better then the cons. I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling trying to decide if I really was making the right choice. She could easily come back and see that I was gone and ground me for life. Even though I would be with Ray at the end of this trip that weirdly I began to love. I was cut off from my trance when I heard a silent applause and a velvety chuckle that I also learn to adore.

"Wow who knew the Great Anastasia Steele was an actress. Really for a minute you even fooled me." the smooth voice spoke, Sending chills down my back.

I turned my head toward the sound of the voice seeing no other then the Adonis himself. Christian Grey.

It's been three weeks since that night of my drinking fiasco and waking up beside the Adonis. After I left his room and Climbed into mine it took all I had not to scream into excitement. I end up keeping his shirt only for me to know. That day my mom nor his has no idea that I spent the night in Christians room. I was pretty sure Elliot knew from the knowing look in his eyes when He looked at me and Christian together, but I was also sure Mia was oblivion. No one knew of mine and Christian secret and we wanted it to stay that way, Because if Grace and my mom ever found out our asses would be busted.

_I looked out my window and sighed. If you were to look at me you would just thought I was looking at the breathtaking view of the serein beach, but truthfully I was looking for the figure on the other side of my window. Not seeing him I decided to give up. I never really got to tell him thank you for actually looking out for me. I knew I acted like a bitch toward him but He wasn't a cherry on top either at first. _

_I opened my window and walked out towards the Terrence. It was beautiful at night. In new York you could never see the stars for all the lights and skyscraper. but this view was to die for. "beautiful" I whisper out loud, more to myself then anything else._

_"Yes it is" I jumped in surprise. Only to see he was looking strait at me and not at the beach which I was inferring to. But I quickly shook the thought away and looked back at the beach. _

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" He reassured me_

_"It's fine I just didn't know you were here." _

_He sat close to me that could be inappropriate but for me it wasn't close enough. _

_We had an comfortable silence for a few moments till his smoothing voice spoke up._

_"How are you feeling?" I looked up at him in confusing until I figure out he was asking me about my hangover._

_"I deserved worse" He only chuckled "Thank you" I quietly said "for everything". He only grinned and as if our bodies was invisibly pulling to each other I leaned my head on Christians shoulder only for him to lay his back on mine._

_"Truly beautiful" he whispered._

3 weeks since that night that we silently bonded. and ever since then he snuck out to meet each other at the bridge between our windows. During our long nights me and Christian would talked about everything and nothing. It was like we were drivin to learn more about each other.

I learned he had a similarity on the same bands like , Muse, King of leons, Coldplay. I also learned He was wanted to be an entrepreneur. But the most heart breaking thing I learned about was his childhood.

When he told me about his tormented childhood I tried with all my might not to cry. I knew he didn't want to feel pity. That's why I waited until I got back to my room to truly cry. I couldn't believe someone would use Christian as an ashtray and that his mother did nothing to stop it, but also died and he was stuck with for four days. I imagined Christian as a boy and I only cried harder. While I was crying I didn't hear somebody come through my window until I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I automatically leaned into that touch, realizing out stupid of me to cry when he was the one to go through all that. But he only held me while I cried.

Now he was like my life line. He is the closet thing I've ever had.

Now here he was smirking at me, Looking mouthwatering gorgeous.

"Hey it was either that our play scrabble" I said only making him chuckle.

getting out of bed I examined him closely. He was wearing a slim wife beater and a light thin blue jacket with grey swim trunks that hung off his hips in a delicious way that I couldn't help ogle at._ Snap out of it Ana he probably only thinks of you as a sister of a best friend! your wasting your time. _My subconscious welled at me.

I couldn't help but believe it. Me and Christian never did anything romantically. Yes he talked non stop all night but he never made an effort to kiss me or anything. Only friendly gestures which made me go mad. Of course leave it up to me to practically fall for my best friend.

"Okay angel Get your ass up there's something I want to show you." He said giving me his signature smile that I couldn't even try to resist.

**Christian's POV.**

"Oh Honey I hate that your sick, but don't worry Its probably just a twenty four hour bug" I couldn't help but grin. Of course me and angel been doing this for 3 weeks strait but I knew how much of an horrible liar she was and how easily Her mother would fall far it.

For three weeks We've been doing this. Ever since she wanted to stay and I wanted her too. The first night I found her outside the window was to see if I could catch a glimpse of her. I couldn't help but think of her ever chance I got. Ever since she fell asleep in my bed in my arms I felt as if she is my own personal drug that I cant help but be addicted too.

Every night that we spend together we talk for hours on end. I feel like I could tell her everything. _Well not everything. _I knew I couldn't stay away from her. Its as if shes my muse. I need her as a life line.

over the past week I tried to learn almost everything about her. I learned we loved the same music which would explain how we have the same band shirts. Also that she has a passion for literature and she could read Jane Eyre books for the rest of her life. I couldn't help but stare into her endless blue eyes as she tell me her life and about the stuff shes passionate about. I could just listen to her soft sweet voice for the rest of my life. I also learned her mother had been married four times. and that Carla had a problem about staying with one man for long, but that Ana was closes to the 2nd husband Ray. Who she would stay with at the end of the summer, or that was the deal aleast.

The past three week have been like my own personal heaven and hell. Heaven that I could spend nights like these with my angel and perfect harmony. Hell because I have been tempted more then one time to take her has mine, but I can't do that...She's to Innocent. Pure, She deserves someone better. but just the thought of her with someone else makes my blood boil. She was my Ana my Anastasia My _angel._

I heard the faint click of the door and knew that was my green light. Sliently I crawled through the window only to see Ana in deep thought.

She looked like an angel just laying there. I knew my self control was slipping...quickly

"Wow who knew the Great Anastasia Steele was an actress. Really for a minute you even fooled me" I smirked.

She turned her head and smiled at me which heated my entire body. Only god knows how much I love her smile. She laid there grinning at me in her bed which instantly brought back memories.

When I told her about my childhood I told her so she could atleast understand how fucked up I am. She knew I didn't want her pity, but I could see the tears she was fighting. Leaving her was the hardest part. It is all the time. But I knew I had to go back. That's when I heard her sobs and I couldn't help but feel like shit and feel good at the same time. I felt like shit for making her cry but I couldn't help but feel warm that she cared about me that much. I remember holding her and her leaning into me. That night I realized just how much I had fallen for this little angel that was in my arms. I knew this was dangerous considering all I grew up to learn was that Love was for fools. But Fuck right now it sounded like Bull shit. When her sobs calmed and her tears stopped slipped from her room and into mine. But not before I kissed her forehead.

But now here she was smiling up at me. but I could only think how much of a dumb shit I was for falling in love with my fucking best friend.


	10. If there was no tomorrow

Hello** my lovelies! I'm sorry i have been gone for a while I'm currently in South Carolina!(:**

**I was just reading some random fanfictions on here and you know that feeling when you read a story and something bd happens and your stomach like turns inside out? Well Mines doing that, I do have to say that in my story Christian and Anastasia will have to go through trouble they'll always fin a way around it. **

**Anyway sorry for blabbing but here you go another chapter in 'Escaping with the summer'**

**and I loves y'all reviews!(; but here you go another teasing chapter of Ana and Christian. **

**ANA's POV.**

"Christian... Where are you taking me?" I whined

For at least 20 minutes I have been blindfolded and dragged out of the comfort of our balcony. When I asked christian of our arrangement all the did was give me his panty dropping smirk and told me to embrace the acknowledgement of the repeatedly exotic sound of the beating of the waves against the smooth Caribbean sand. I on the other hand scoffed. But here I was putting all my trust in the person who I almost litterly hated who was now closer to me in some ways that no one has the past few weeks progressed me and christian became inseparable. but of course in front of our parents and his siblings you would just thought we were nothing more than friendly gestures. but nobody saw the way we would look at each other every free seconds. Behind blind eyes we grew fonder of each others presence and the nightly sneak outs. As if they were waiting for the other to make a 'more then friendly move' but he never did...she never did, for she was not fond of the idea of losing something she never had.

Instead of answering me in seconds I was not only off the ground but slung over christians shoulders.

"CHRISTIAN" I sqeaked. He chuckled.

"You Ana, I kinda like the way you said my name." I could feel his smirk.

My face instantly turned red, Sure me and christian were playful but that never stopped me from blushing like a fool.

Instead of giving him a snarky remark like as he was waiting for I simple took to my advantage and playfully slaped the delectible bottom of Christian Grey.

Taking off gaurd I could of swore christian jumped a feet or two, which only made me burst into fits of giggles.

"Jesus christ Ana! You trying to kill me?" by the tone of his voice he might have seemed angry but I could feel his smile.

"Why, Christian!" I mocked offended. "Why would I do sucha thing?" I oozed my voice in the most seductive manner I could and by the way christian fidget I knew I gotten somewhere._ HA try having sexual thoughts all the damn time! then you would know how I truly feel! _

My inner Goddess has awaken.

"okay you ready to have your panties blown away?" Christian exaggerated

_well there already soakin wet no thanks to you. _ I swear my inner goddess gets feistier by the second.

For the past ten minutes I had to deal with the flirty and the blushing that thankfully for being on his shoulders he couldn't see. well I couldn't really see either considering I had on a blind fold. But apparently this was part of the plan or as Christian calls it ' the kidnapping of Anastasia Steele' _please you can tie me up and I would double check to make sure those damn robes were on tight enough. _Ughh see what I mean? All damn night it's been like this . But I couldn't help but agree . If Christian wanted to really kidnap me i would even put the damn tape over my mouth. But why would he even want to? He was like an Adonis and I was ...well plain Jane .

"who said I was wearing any mr. Grey?" Just because his flirtatious meanings were just what 'close friends do' doesn't mean I couldn't play along .

but I still heard the groan that escape his beautiful lips.

"You are going to be the death of me miss Steele ."

"Aww Christian I wouldn't want you to give in so quickly? We just only got started." I pouted .

i feel his hot breath against my neck and I shivered. and not because it was cold.

" trust me on this Anastasia. I am any where but done with you" I couldn't help but feel e hills run down my spine. _that was definitely over friendly ! _

I quickly shake the thought. Christian and I were like best friends. There was no way christian saw me other then the short plain girl I was, but I couldn't help but dream...

"okay okay. What's this 'bigs surprise ' that you had to blind fold me and throw me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes ? "

" Steele don't pretend like you didn't like it. So are you ready to be blown away? " I could obviously hear his excitement . If Christian was this happy about what he was about to show me then I couldn't help but feel butterflys in my stomach.

christian finally had me down on my feet with his hands over my eyes. I couldn't help but smell his scent. Strangely he smelt like pomegranate

I felt his hands leave my eyes and the soft velvety fold remove from my eyes. "open" his soft strong voice spoke. I open my eyes and gasp at my surroundings . I walked further into the scenery and I could feel the tears come unto my eyes.

"Oh, Christian ." I breathed

in front of me was a beautiful set out of a picnic on the beach.

There was what look like a smooth red blanket that covered the beachy sand. On the blanket was a woven basket that was set neatly to the side. in front was dishes covered with fruit. Bananas , apples, cherries, pineapple, tangerines, mangos, papaya, coconuts. But what was also breath taking was the waterfall that was cascading down the rocks . Beside our picnic. Also on the side was Christians iPod that was softly playing one of our favorite cold play songs.

"D-Do you like it?" Christians nervous voice asked.

I turn around the get a glimpse at the beautiful boy behind me. But when I did he look like he was scared of something...but what?

" Christian...I " I stopped I walked closer to him and by the look in his eyes it looked as if he was going to start running. I gently soothed him by putting my small hands on his carved face and smiled. By the second I could feel him relax under my touch. But I knew to to dare touch his chest. Christian then smiled back at me. While my hands took things into there own hands my fingers woven within his coppery hair. He smiled and wrapped his arms on my waist. Which wasn't really shard to do other then the fact he was so much taller then me. But through it all we still find a way to fit perfectly into each other. i then stood on my tip toes and my lips found a way to his ear. " I love it." I simply said and without a second thought my lips kissed the corner of his mouth.

i froze horrified at what I just did. To Christian we were just friends. Almost best friends. And I just to the biggest step you could and kissed him. Well...it was the corner of his mouth but that didn't stop the tingling that my lips felt after I did it. But Christian showed no difference he just simply took my hand in his and leaded my to the blanket . That also didn't stop the electricity shock I felt when he grabbed my hand either.

automatically we sat down and enjoyed our surrounding and the company of each other. He laughed, joked and slightly flirted while we feed each other the exotic fruit of the island. Songs of our favorite music played in the back ground that fit rather nicely. Until Christian ask me the most terrifying question he could ask. "Can I have this dance"?

i looked at him dumbfounded. how the hell was I going to dance with him when i basically had two left feet. And plus in his presence I could barely stand strait now he wanted to dance? Apparently he saw the fear in my eyes.

"Come on Steele you don't think I forgot about that little number you did in your bedroom three weeks ago?" he smirked he fucking smirked !

"Christian ... No I can't" I felt my blush cover my face and chest and I looked down into my lap. i couldn't look unto those piercing grey eyes. I then felt his finger underneath my chin and he brought my face to see his. God he truly was beautiful. He then took my hand unto his and gently lifted me from my spot. he smoothly put his hand on my hip while mine went to his shoulder keeping our jointed hand together. Slowly we danced around in the sand with our bare feet and our smiles. I also couldn't help but love the song that played as we made our way around the full moon.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I couldn't help but blush at the lyrics. Everything I wanted to say to Christian played in this song. I knew then every time I heard this song I would automatically think of Christian.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

When the song finished out I had my head on Christian shoulder and my arms around his neck while his around my waist. I couldn't help but think how I got here, to this beautiful moment that I would remember by heart.

i didn't realize I was crying until Christian looked down on my with worry.

Within seconds Christian and me are on the ground with me in his lap while I'm crying frantically .

" Shh shh... Ana, baby what's wrong?" Christian said brushing my tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Christian I-I can't lie to you anymore" I sobbed .

i felt Christians lips brush across my face at the tears that had fallen which made me sob eve more.

"Ana" he then kissed my eye lid." What" then the other one " are you" then my cheek " talking about" his lips then were above my own.

Here I was crying like a loonatic with my face burning with his kisses while curled up on his lap. _great job steele_

then the dam that kept my mouth shut for this long exploded.

" For the past month I have been complete and uncontrollable in love with you, even when you were a first class ass and I was a total bitch. Through that whole time since I saw you I have been complete utterly in love, and then we became friends and I then fell even harder and I know that you will never look at me that way I can't keep lieing to you. " by the time I was done I was a complete utter mess.

Christian didnt say nothing for the longest time. I just keep my face down not daring myself to look at him that I was sure that he was about to laugh. I knew I couldn't handle him making fun of my confession. But as the silence grew I decided that now was the time to leave. Picking my self from his lap it only failed when his arms tightened and he slammed by back unto the soft velvet blanket. without a second thought his lips crashed down on mine.

what felt like hours later when only minutes my body was on fire.

I moaned into Christians mouth which then he snaked his tongue into my mouth. My insides turned to goo while my toes curled and my head exploded. Here I was making out with the person who was my best friend. And also the love of my life..

my legs went around his waist as my hands were bared in his soft hair.

" you stupid stupid girl" he said catching his breath while peppering kisses all over my neck . I moaned like a whore.

" W-what?" I panted while he kissed that tender place behind my ear.

"Damn it Ana I love you!" Christian said biting down on my ear lobe.

"Ahh!" I moaned

He then came to a stop and looked at me, I gasp at what I saw. Christians eyes were almost black. The only thing I Could read was lust... And love.

"Do you know how long I wanted to make you mine? To feel this way I never felt. To feel this vulnerable to you? To telling you my deepest darkest secrets that I could never talk to with no one yet it just slips when I'm around you? To hate myself for tempting someone as innocent as you. God damn it even when I first saw you I wanted to fuck you six ways to Sunday. but yet the way I feel for you is so stronger then a one time fuck. I love you Anastasia . And I know from the bottom of my core I always will. But Ana you can do so much better then me. There's so much still you dont know and if you did you would run for the hills . I'm fifty shades of fucked up Ana . And I can't put you through this. "

i gape at him. There was things I didn't know that scared him so much? I love him... Truly love him. There nothing that could change that .

he started to move away from my but that made me tighten my hold even more.

" don't tell me what I don't and do deserve . No matter what you tell me your still Christian Trevelyan Grey. The boy who became my best friend and stole my heart at the same time. Sure you may have secrets that might scare the shit out of me but no matter what your still Christian. And thats all that matters. "

by the look in his eyes I could tell he was fighting with himself but I decided to take it within my own hands and bring his lips back to mine. I could feel his resistance at first but that just made me want him even more.

I could feel his wall slipping further and further and finally he gave me his all. Kissing me like there was no tomorrow. And hell if there weren't. I would die happy.

**review review review I'm sorry this took so long and I'm sorry if it sucked i kinda liked it and I know exactly where im going with this. But please give me your reviews! And I really need a beta please contact me!**


	11. Like so many times

**Hello lovelies ! **

**im so happy you guys are so please with the last chapter I decided to type another**

**but while I was reading the reviews I got one from guest that said : "stupid girl. It's like watching a bad MTV drama. " **

**well if you don't like my story then sorry but don't fucking read it. Yes it hurts that I can't full fill everyone's need. If it doesn't please you then don't go under Guest and write shit about it. but I have followers who tell me their opinion and they seem to like it very much. So I really don't give a shit if you think' it's a bad MTV drama.' Go find someone who actually care and let me finish my story. **

**For those who actually think this story is decent then thank you for your support! All great writers have some haters so I guess my story will too! **

**But I appreciate y'all's reviews and please keep informing me of what you think .**

**but here's a new chapter just for you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

CHRISTIANS POV.

The smell of lavender surrounded Christian as he slowly woke up from his deep comforting sleep. He couldn't help but smile at the fragrance. It was after all his favorite. When he first felt the petite body beside him he tensed. But then the memories of last night flooded him and he brought the body even closer, careful to avoid the unthinkable.

After their very hot-wanting-more make out session they went back to the condo to her room only to make out even more but their fatique eventually kicked in. Leaving where they are now. With Christians arm throw possessively over Ana's thin waist and, with her curled by him her back to his front.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Ana's mahogany hair fanned out unto the pillows, with her chest rising and falling in an exact motion telling Christian she was still in deep sleep. He couldn't help but feel the twitch his fingers felt wanting to brush them within her soft hair. His smile widen and her confession not even 24 hours ago. He could feel his heart beating her name Every chance it got.

She was different. Christian knew this ever since he first laid his eyes on her delicate form. She made him feel...whole. Something not even _she_ could do that. At the memory of her his smile faltered.

He knew he should have never have done what he did with Anastasia Last night. If she even knew the things he thought about Anastasia he would get atleast 15 lashes. But if she knew that he deliberately kissed her and meant it he didn't even want to think about his punishment. He just knew it would be severe. But as much punishment he would get he could never regret it.

He knew his heart belong to Anastasia, not even Elena could tell him different. But he couldn't help but repeat the words she always told him. ' _love is for fools'_

But hell even looking at Ana's sleeping form he couldn't help but doubt Elena's words.

Christian grazed his nose at the base of Ana's delectable neck. He softly placed chaste kisses down her naked shoulder. The sound of Ana's whimpering made him want her even more. He put an open mouth kiss at her pulse point on her neck and knew knew he hit her spot.

". Christiannn" she half moan half yawned.

His lips started to go north closer to her face and Ana couldn't help but turn her face toward Christian and take his lips with hers.

The feel of his lips on Ana's made Christian pleasantly pleased. But when he felt her tongue trace his lower lip he could feel the electricity suffocating them. Soon enough Christian rolled on top of Ana with him relying on his elbows while her hands were fisted in his hair. Both moaning in approvment in their position. christian then put all his weight on his left arm so his right could explore her body.

He knew since the moment she stuck her tongue in his mouth he was gone. Her hot tongue danced with his twirling and twisting. Her moving her head in different position to deepen it even more. Christian hand then went to exploring. He slowly drifted his fingertips up and down Ana's sides. Which made her arch her back in wanting more contact. Christian only chuckled at her new behavior. Ana's only response was to grip harder to Christian hair which made a growl come out of his lips to hers.

"Damn Angel." Christian grunted.

"ahh...shut up" Ana panted.

So that's what he did. Bringing his lips back to hers he devoured her taste. Loving everything possible about her.

Christian wasn't sure how far Ana wanted to go. Sure they made out the whole night and morning but he never dare push his limits. He knew when to appreciate what he could do. Christian fingers kept up there work by slowly brushing against Ana's side. But when his fingertips accidentally brushed against her breast she arched and moaned and the sensation.

"Christian...please touch me!" Ana whimpered. Christian smiled into her mouth.

"I am touching you Angel" Christian teased. He liked Ana's new wonton behavior.

Christian jerked and groaned at the feeling of Ana moving her leg around Christians very noticeable and promising erection. But fuck it if he cared he was making out with the most hottest chick possible .

"More!" Ana grunted.

Christian hand then found there way to Ana's breast and right when he was about to massage the beautiful mounts there was a knock on Ana's door.

Christian and Ana immediately halted all movements. Christian then jumped to the floor and unto his back. When hearing Ana's soft voice giving permission to come in he tried to sink further into the soft carpet.

He heard the Conversation back and forth between Anastasia and her mother Carla while holding his breath. It almost scared him shitless when Carla was coming on the other side of the bed to look out the window only saving him by Ana jumping up and ask her mother to fix her some English breakfast tea. Of course Carla being oblivious as she was she agreed and closed the door signaling to Christian he was safe.

Getting up he looked at Ana and he could hardly hold his smile. Ana's hair was wild with her lips deliciously swollen by their kissing and her face flushed also her being beautiful blue eyes were wide.

Hell he knew he probably looked the same way.

Christian then stepped closer to Ana, kissed her lips tenderly this time, and made his way to her window. But then turn back to her wide eyes and looking strait at him.

"Good morning Angel."

And with that he climed out of her window and into his like so many other times,but this time Elliott was leaning across the door with an amused look on his face.

_Shit_.


	12. Who says aggressive anit impressive?

Hey** guys Im really sorry for not uploading! **

**It was the summer and I didn't have a computer and I was like really busy, but now im back so yayy!**

**and just to make things clear. : Ana and Christian didn't have sex! they only made-out... A lot! lol sue me I love a good makeout session. did you know kissing helps you burn calories? Me neither. Guess that means I need a make out buddie C:**

**but anyways im also going to try to upload my other story "Burning for fifty shades." and if ay of you are interested im thinking about making a dedication to 9/11 about writing a story except in twilight. So if you guys like to read other M rated story go check out my profile in a few! **

**and you guys will also be happy that I finally have a BETA! and shes sooo awesome! **

**so here another chapter for you guys favorite fanfictionn... ESCAPING WIH THE SUMMER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing I wish I did but...I don't so...yeah !**

CHRISTIAN POV.

_Fuck my life._

Any body in the world can come to my room and God decides to make my life a living shit by making Elliot be the lucky one? Grace could come in and catch me and I make up a perfect excuse or even Carrick or Mia for that matter, but no. It has to be Elliot. Fuck this is going to be hard.

Elliot just looks at me and smirks.

"You know.. when Mom asked me to come up here and check on you I didn't expect to see my little bro climbing in the window from a chicks room that he probably just banged. A nice surprise.. a little unexpected but hey who am I to judge a man who wants to get laid? Tell me dude.. is she good?"

My vision goes red in point blank second. I don't give a fuck what he thinks about me but to say something about Angel makes my blood boil. and by the knowing look in his eyes he knows it.

"What the fuck do you want Elliot." My tone even sounds deadly but I could care less if my angels brought in it.

"Come on dude, don't be selfish. Share a little." My ball my fist up as my nasals flare.

"Elliot." I warned.

"I bet she's a wild one isn't she? Always being so shy. You know they say the shy ones are always the feisty ones." He winked.

That snaps my patience I had left as soon as I take a step forward Elliot takes a step back smirking and shutting my door.

"Chill the fuck out Chaney I'm just punchin your balls."

"What?!"

"She's changed you." He states

"Christian I'm not fucking stupid! I see the way you look at her and her you. I know you've been sneaking out for the past 2 weeks. I know you sneak into her bedroom,. and I know you haven't done anything besides kissing. Every since that night at the party when we first got here your whole fucking moods been better. I mean for God fucking sakes every time one of you walk into the room the other lights up like a fucking Christmas tree. She even blushes when you fucking look at her, and your whole mood changes just by hearing her fucking name. It's not hard to put two and two together. and I know this is more then just some fuck because just by me asking about her and sounding interested makes you want to beat the ever loving shit out of me doesn't it?"

I knew it wasn't a question so I didn't answer.

"I fucking glad you found something to get you out of this fucking funk you've always had... Ever since you've started working..." he cut himself off shaking his head he turned around and grabbed the door knob.

"Elliot I-"

"I'm not going to tell mom or dad" he cuts me off.

"I'm just glad I'm finally seeing my brother for the first time in a long time."

"I'm sorry" guilt flooded me. Am I really that bad of a brother? Did Ana really bring this out of me? The demons in me?

"I love you Christian. Your my brother and I will always have your back... But if you hurt Annie I will personally beat the shit out of you." He gives me a shit eating grin and for a second it looks like he wants to hug me. but he doesn't no one ever does. Not even Anastasia as tried.

Turning the doorknob he leaves the room shutting the door behind him. I just stand there in a daze.

Walking backward I land on my bed turning around so my face is pressed to the comforter.

Still having the faint smell of lavender. I only smile.

ANA's POV.

"So anyways I was thinking we could go down to the beach or we could go to the little strip malls and OH we could go get our nails down and then go shopping then go to the beach but I do want to get a new bikini and you too! and Oh we can get matching ones! wouldn't that be so cool!... Ana...Ana...ANA!"

I snap out of my Christian stupor and just smile and shake my head. "Yeah Mia I like the pink ones too."

Mia only huffs and drops her pink sandals in her closet then turns back to me crossing her arms.

"Ana that's like the third time you've been day dreaming on me what's got you so" Mia drags her hands up and down my figure exaderating her point.

_Trust me if you've felt Christian Greys tongue you would be thinking of that shit too. _

blushing I look away and look down on my lap where my hands are resting and wrestling.

"Nothing Mia... Just kind of out of it I guess" I shake my head only blushing even more at being caught.

"Yeah right you've been having dreamy eyes all damn day now spill! Did you meet someone on the beach?" But then she sucks in a breathe.

"You have a boyfriend don't you!" She accuses. and automatically I'm worried she can tell that the person i'm so called 'Dreamy eye' for is no other then her brother. Its not like I'm hiding mine and Christians relationship but, I don't even know what we are. I mean I know that he loves me and I love him but does he even want me for a girlfriend? Or am I reading to much into this? I'm slowly freaking out in my head.

"What, no!"

"Oh please anyone can tell by the look on your face that your lying! Its okay you don't have to tell me now." and with that she walks into her closet and picks out a pair of white denim shorts and a peach top that hangs of the shoulder with her silver sandals.

"Any ways the Rents wants us to meet them on the beach for lunch. So just meet me out there okay?" Quickly agreeing She gives me a kiss on the cheek and I quickly escape. Before she changes her mind and try to make me her Ana Barbie doll again.

* * *

I stare at the figure in front of me and huff.

Brown mousy hair and big blue eyes with pink pouty lips stare back at me.

I try to make a attempt to straiten my hair but to my adjustments it doesn't budge. "Damn fucking hair."

"I actually like it... especially when its fanned out across my bed." Snapping my head up I turn around to see no other then Christian. and just on time I blush and quickly turn around back to my mirror only to see I'm only wearing hot pink and white striped boy shorts and a white tank top that barely covers my belly button.

Still facing the mirror I see his only in dark blue baggy gym shorts and a soaked white shirt. Its very clear that he just went for his daily run and I can't help the moister that makes its way between my legs. _Damn you vagina! _His bronze hair is now almost covering his stormy grey eyes that our now looking at me with... hungry lust. _Trust me grey it goes both ways. _My eyes makes it way back down his body were I can clearly see his defined six pack and dear lord all I want to do is run my hands up and down him but I don't dare to.

Which quickly makes me realize that I'm only wearing something skimpy.

"Christian what the hell are you doing in here!" I make quick work into finding something to throw over myself but only feel two strong arms wrap around my waist. which makes me back into them in comfort. This always feels right. Him and I.

"What? I can't come and see _my _girl?" I swallow hard _please say friend please say friend! G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D _my inner goddess and ready to play.

Bringing my eyes to the mirror to look at him I see his smirking that beautiful smirk both of his arms are securely around my waist protectively almost as if his Progressively protecting me. which surprisingly makes the moister worst.

"Well... since I'm half naked yes it does make it a problem!" I try to make my way out of his arms which only makes him spin me around and pin me to the dresser.

_Dear God I love this aggressive Christian! _God where did that come from?

Christian makes work of his lips bringing them slowly over mine, and right when I think he's going to kiss me he brings his lips to my ear. "I like seeing _MY _angel half naked." He whispers lightly biting my ear, making me moan.

Then he unwraps his arm and steps back away from me smirking. _Oh fuck that shit!._

I grab his face with my hands and crash his lips to mine, in turn making his grip my face with his hands returning it. He slowly tries to ply my lips apart with his tongue but I resist. no matter how fucking hard it is. If his going to try to tease me well then damnit I can tease him...

but aggressive Christian is not pleased. Instead he moves his hands to my waist and takes them into his hands and grips them. With all my might I try to stand strong. but fuck Its hard. Christian then lowers him hands unto my ass and gives it a squeeze. That did the trick I gasp for a breathe and quickly Christian lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his middle.

Oh god. Is that what I think it is?

As if answering my thought Christians grounds himself into me. _Oh Goddamn fucking shit!._

Christian then snakes his tongue into my mouth taking no prisoners has he dominates my tongue with his.

"God the things you do to me Angel." He breathes I just moan in agreement.

"But as much as I want to ravish you right now I have to take a shower. and I don't think your parents will appreciate the fact that I'm supporting a major hard on and having a tongue fight with there daughter" and while saying hard on he pushes his hips to mine to prove his point but by doing that he hits right on my clit making me have a breathy moan.

"Shit I could live off of those sounds" I grins

Carefully he unwraps my legs from his waist and guides me to the floor making sure to hold my waist because God knows I'll faint.

He Kisses my swollen lips one more time and makes his way to the window. " I love you , angel." Climbing out I smile.

"I love you too."

**OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK YOU GUYS! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**AND ALSO HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE CASTING OF THE NEW MOVIE FIFTY SHADES OF GREY? CHARLIE AND DAKOTA?**

**NOW I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE UPSET CAUSE ALEXIS AND MATT DIDN'T GET THE PART. I AM A LITTLE SAD I WONT BE SEEING IAN AS CHRISTIAN BUT YOU NEVER KNOW! THERE CHEMISTRY MIHGT BE REALLY AWESOME AND THEY MIGHT SUPRISE US! **

**I DO WANT TO GET ATLEAST 30 REVIEWS SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Does it need salt?

**Hello my lovelies I have another chapter just for you please review so I can get your fee back!**

**and I also love ya'lls comments! Makes this whole thing worth it!**

**anyways heres a new update to " Escaping with the summer."**

**and I already have a new chapter of Burning for fifty shades up my betas just going over it for mistakes! **

**but I have this one!(: **

**remember REVIEW !**

**ANA'S POV.**

As soon as my feet hit the third to last step my nostril is filled with delicious smell of lunch. I felt my feet leading me to the delectable smell and I'm shocked at what I see. A singing Elliot with a apron that as 'Kiss the cook' printed on it with pink frilly stuff at the bottom of it.

I can't hold back my giggle

His head snaps to mine and he has a big grin plastered on his face. Clearly not embarrass at being caught singing to a Mariah Carey song and what I can only guess is him trying to sing. But it just sounds like a bird being stuffed in a vacuum cleaner.

"Like what you see?" He says turning side to side so I can get the full blown out view of him and his 'Kiss the cook' Apron.

"Well...You look as good as you can sing." I say sarcastically while headed to the fringe for a Coke.

"Oh Annie... Hiding your feelings for me won't make them go away. I can see the burning lust in the waiting to explode." He says exasperated.

"Ah...I could never lie to you." my voice going a higher pitch then normal.

"I didn't know you could cook." Coming around the kitchen island I stand beside Elliot taking a in a deep breath of the fragrance that's got my stomach growling and my mouth watering.

"Cook? Elliot would burn water" I hear Carrick say as he comes from the door to the living room. "Don't let Elliot twist your tail the only thing his good at his taking a poptart out of the wrapper, and he still as problems with that." Elliot only sighs and rolls his eyes.

"One can dream can't he daddy-o?"

Carrick only chuckles and turns towards me.

"We have a cook Gloria who is a five star chief that's making us our meals for our vacation." Carrick states grabbing a mug from the cup board and pouring hot black coffee in and instantly drinks it. Not caring that its hot as hell.

"Oh" I simply say trying to get my brain around the fact the Greys have enough money to have a five star chief be their cook for a whole 3 months.

"Come you too lunch is almost ready and I know I'm starved"

Following Carrick into the outside porch I can't help but admire the beauty of the view.

The beach is spread for miles. Since this is a private condo with only two families it as a nice space where there isn't screaming kids or naked people walking around. and yes I'm defiantly not lying on the naked part. The food is neatly laid out across a wooden mahogany table that has a creamy ivory cloth that covers the top all the way until it reaches the bottom. Different sorts of food is splayed across the table including the Island Delicate fruits. Coconuts, berries, mangos and also mouth watering meats.

In the corner of my eye I see Mia sprinting down the stairs in a bright peach color dress that's shorter in the front coming 5 inches off her knees to the back which fans out on the sand. Her hair is pulled up loosely with curls falling across her face. So altogether she looks amazing. Which isn't a surprise.

I instantly look down on my self seeing I choose a white loose fitting tank top and a short dark denim skirt.

She spots me and comes bouncing towards me and smiles. " Don't you look cute!" I can't help but look confused.

"Really I thought you wanted me to dress... Oh I don't know more girly?" she rolls her eyes and drags me closer to the table.

"Yeah well if you have stuff like that I can work with but, don't think your out of the shopping deal. Were still going!" and by the warning in her tone I know just to pout and nod my head.

* * *

When everyone comes strolling out we all say our good mornings share laughs and greet each other as if we known each others for years. Which is strange considering we've known each other for a month.

but when Christian finally comes out I can't but be bug eye.

His hair his wet clearly known he just got out of the shower. His 'Sex hair' his at its normal peak. and his paired off with a white t-shirt and ripped dark jeans. I look at his outfit and mine. It was crazy how much we have in common including our styling type.

His eyes find mine and I can feel my legs dampen. _fuck all he does is have to look at me and I'm basically flowing as a damn waterfall._

I lower my eyes knowing his grin just got wider. but its until I bite my lip I know his going crazy. It always does when I bit my lip.

My gaze goes Elliot who is giving me a knowing look.

What's up with that? mhm... maybe nothing.

As we find our seats at the table I grab the chair second to last. Elliot is in front of me and Grace is beside him and Carrick on the other side of her my mom is also next to Elliot who as bob on the other side of her. With Mia and of course Christian magically by my side.

After the Food is put on the table we say our prayer and dig in. Flowing into a nice conversation on if we should all go to the beach. Which makes Mia pipe up on her plans to go to the mall.

"Oh Yeah me and Ana were talking about going to the strip mall and looking for bikinis." Me said excitedly. And from the corner of my eye I look as to a response of Mia's confession. which of course I'm not disappointed.

"Good luck with that" My mom begins "Ana hates shopping."

"Don't worry dear I'm not a fan of it either Mia gets her shopping strike from her father." Grace says smiling adoringly to Carrick.

"She does not!" He says smiling down at her with the same expression.

"Please!" Grace states. "You have more shoes then I do!" The table is field with giggles and laughs.

"I think I can survive" I protest.

Elliot only gives me a funny look. "Good luck with that"

"Plus" Mia starts. "She has to be all glammed up when she goes back to her boyfriend."

I stop. My forks drops which leaves a dinging noise on my plate and my face turns beat red. Christian as even grown stiff and tense beside me. Clearly surprise by Mia's comment.

"I didn't know Ana had a boyfriend?" Grace questions.

"Neither did I" My mom also agrees. When I finally able to speak It goes out as a sqeal.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Its just one of Mia's crazy false evaluation.

"Whatever Ana. I know your totally goo goo eyes for somebody.

I suddenly feel as if I'm going into a panic mode. What if Christian truly believed there was somebody else? Of course there wasn't I never felt connected to someone has I have with Christian but, he doesn't know that!...No he has to know that ! I love Christian with everything I have everything I am.

"Yow know our next door neighbor always did took a liking in you" My mom says egging something on I wish would just die.

"Mom he was like really weird and I would never like kevin!" I say defensively.

"Well is there anyone special in your life Ana?" Elliot ask giving me his same knowing look.

When I'm about to make a lame excuse of not answering a question I feel Christians hand smooth itself over my leg. I look at him in the corner of me eye but still he looks down at his plate as if his bored.

"Oooh is it that nice Henry fella who wrote you that song on valentines day?" The table burst into giggles and ohs and awes. But I can't focuse on either as I feel Christian hand slip up my skirt. _Oh dear lord._

"Wha- What N-No seriously you guys there N-no one." The last part came out as a half sigh and moan. but Right now all I could feel is Christian finger go up and down playing with me on the outside of my boy shorts. I try to grab is hand to stop him because if he doesn't I'm going to be a screaming mess. But that only makes it worse. He cups my sex in his hand and I yelp out.

"So Bob what do you do?" Christian ask. I look at him as if his grown two heads. Is he crazy? Sitting here basically trying to finger me and acting as if everythings perfectly normal? While basically petting me?

While Bob goes on telling him about his job bla bla bla Christian is working me like a violin. I take a bite out of my chicken and clench hard. Trying my best not to shout out.

I feel his finger teasing go up my slit from the outside. Only the outside. But it still feels fucking amazing. He puts more pressure on when he comes in contact with my clit which makes my hips jerk up. Thankfully no one noticing. He goes back to his work now bring in two fingers to rub up and down. when he gets to my core he rubs back and forth. My seat is soaked from all the teasing and putting and rubbing I feel like im about to explode. When Carrick and Bob go into conversation and so does everyone else I look Christians way. "Pl-please Christian your- Oh god... Ah!' While trying to plead to Christian his fingers go back to my clit and run hard on my nub bringing me closer and closer. and Now I know whats this all about. His marking his territory. Right here in front of all this fucking people including my Mom and God himself!

back and forth

up and down.

until he stops. Fucking Stops. until I feel him pinch my clit and I see stars. I take a hold of my napkin and bite down hoping everyones to busy in there own little bubble to care. I'm panting gasping and soaked.

I look over to him and his face is still the same. But I can still see the raging lust in his eyes . I almost combust again when I see him stick his two digits into his mouth and suck. Moaning at the flavor of my cum in his mouth.

"Did you like it Christian?" Grace ask

"Best thing I ever tasted"


End file.
